


Sparkling Colors Strewn Across the Sky

by schittposting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting
Summary: David and Patrick go to Schitt’s Creek’s Canada Day fireworks display.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Sparkling Colors Strewn Across the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on Canada Day, but the title is from "Fourth of July" by Mariah Carey. :)

The sun’s just dipping down under the horizon when David gets out of the car in the motel parking lot. There are already blankets and lawn chairs dotting the field next to the motel with people waiting to watch the show, and he can see Roland unloading the fireworks from his truck and setting them up at the far end. _Roland and explosives_ , he thinks, _never a good combination_. But Ronnie’s there too, helping him, so David figures she has the safety stuff under control. Patrick grabs their cooler from the trunk and they head out into the field to find a spot to watch.

They brought a blanket from home to sit on—not one of the nice couch throws, but an older one—and they spread it on the ground. David sits, legs out in front of him, and Patrick sits between them, leaning back into David’s chest. David wraps his arms around his husband, enjoying the feel of Patrick’s weight resting against him. He kisses Patrick’s ear, since that’s the part closest to his lips, and Patrick turns his head, offering his cheek instead. David’s happy to oblige.

Patrick leans forward, leaving David’s arms momentarily, to pull things out of their cooler. Cold, juicy watermelon, which they feed each other, licking the juice from each other’s fingers. A thermos full of lemonade with fresh mint leaves, spiked with gin. They drink it and share a few tipsy kisses, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

As the cover of darkness falls over them, David shifts, lying down on the blanket and pulling Patrick to lie next to him. Patrick puts an arm out for David to put his head on and folds the other under his own head. David snuggles into him, closing his eyes for a moment and enjoying the warm summer air and the sound of the cicadas chirping.

The fireworks start then, lighting up the sky with brilliant colors, but David’s not looking up. He’s looking at Patrick’s face, seeing the lights reflected on it, red and blue and green in turn. Patrick senses him looking and turns his head, smiling back at him, looking at David with the same delight and wonder in his eyes as when he was watching the fireworks. They lie there for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes, watching the colors burst and fade on each other’s faces as the fireworks explode in the sky. Then Patrick leans over and kisses David, softly, sweetly, still tasting like minty lemonade.

David doesn’t even notice when the fireworks end, not until people start walking past them on their way out, making the kind of good-natured, teasing comments he’s used to from the people in this town when he and Patrick go a little too heavy on the PDA. They break apart, grin sheepishly at each other, and help each other up. David folds the blanket and tucks it under his arm as Patrick packs the empty thermos back into the cooler. They head back toward the parking lot hand in hand.

“Get a room, you two,” Stevie says, grinning at them as they pass where she’s leaning against the side of the building. She shakes her head in mock reproach at their public display and David gives her the finger.

Instead of heading to the car, Patrick tugs David the other direction, toward the motel itself.

“Where are we going?” David asks.

Patrick pulls a key from his pocket with a Rosebudd Motel keychain attached. “I, uh, actually did get us a room for tonight,” he says, grinning shyly. “The room we used to sometimes… you know. Before I moved out of Ray’s.”

David smiles softly at his husband, touched and a little turned on. “Is this where you went on that long lunch break today?”

“Uh huh. And home, to pack our overnight bags. They’re in the room.”

“Did you remember my—”

“Your new toner, yep, I got it.”

“You thought of everything, didn’t you?” David says. “Wait. So when Stevie said we should get a room… she knew?”

Patrick nods. “She checked me in this afternoon.”

“That little—” David says, and Patrick laughs.

They’re at the door to the motel room now, the one furthest from his family’s old rooms, where they used to go whenever it was free and they needed more privacy than the backseat of the Lincoln or Patrick’s room at Ray’s could afford them. The room where they had fervent, sweaty make-up sex when they got back together after their brief breakup, and where they shared tender touches after they first exchanged _I love you_ s. They have a beautiful house now, with a comfortable bed, high thread count sheets, and all the privacy they want. But David loves that his husband is a romantic, and he’s more than happy to indulge in some nostalgia with him.

Patrick smiles at David as he unlocks the door, and takes David’s hand and pulls him into the room. “Come here,” he says, locking the door behind them before drawing David toward the bed, “let’s make our own fireworks.”

“Please never say that again,” David cringes, then rolls his eyes with a smile. “But yeah, okay, I guess we could do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on ~~tweeters~~ [tumblr](https://schittposting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
